


Who are You to Him?

by ksj2008



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Just some random thoughts, M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, world disaster aaron burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Aaron Burr starts to look back and think what he is to Alexander Hamilton.My first time trying to write anything in English. My grammar is the worst.





	Who are You to Him?

Aaron Burr is bad at aiming, everybody knows that.  
Ok not everyone, probably just his fellow soldiers back when Revolution War was still in place.  
He has not touched any pistols for some good number of years. Now he's holding the pistol Alexander Hamilton passed to him.  
It's heavy, firm in his hand.  
He looked at Hamilton. 

Since when did he start wearing glasses. Burr allowed his thoughts to drift away a bit before the duel.  
He used to be so annoyed by this young kid who does not know how to quit, and yet he realized, realizing with fear, that he has not seen Hamilton for a while. He didn't even know when Hamilton started wearing glasses. 

"You wanted to kill me." Aaron Burr said under his breath.  
He thought about his poor Theo, losing her mother at such a young age. He's not going to let her lose him and become an orphan. He grew up as an orphan he does not want his daughter to go through the same misery. 

Aaron Burr is really bad at aiming. But he shot Hamilton.  
Clear shot through the ribs.  
Hamilton raised his gun to the air as if he was throwing a toast.  
"Raise the glass to freedom."  
Burr faintly heard Hamilton's voice. He can't distinguish it being the old memory from 30 years ago, or Hamilton actually said that. He just stood there and stared at Hamilton. This man, this man who he loved and hated for 30 years, just quietly smiled back at him. His white shirt is slowly tainted red with blood.  
Sunshine beams on Hamilton as gold paint on a masterpieace of art. He didn't close his eyes, just looked straight at Aaron Burr.  
Only a second or so, but felt like a century. Then he tumbled to the ground like a doll without strings.  
"Wait---" His voice dried and broken as rust, he tried to step forward but somebody blocked him.  
"Run, you need to run!" Van Ness warns him.  
Burr stares at Hamilton.  
The man lies in the grass silently, with no movements. Soon he was surrounded by the doctor and other witnesses, they tried to carry him back to the boat to Manhattan.  
Burr stepped back one step, then two steps. 

Burr heard that when Hamilton died in Eliza's arms and Angelica was by his side. Schuyler sisters, the two most important women in his life.  
He looked down at the cup in his hand, glad that his face was not the last one Hamilton saw.  
"That would be so awful, isn't it." He sighs.  
"Talk less, smile more."  
He looked towards the corner of the bar. There were two young men, the elder one handed a cup of beer to the younger and more vivid man.  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean?" The younger man took a sip, asked cautiously and curiously.  
That was the first time he met Hamilton. He offered him drinks and advice. But he forgot what he actually told Hamilton.  
What did he actually tell Hamilton?  
Burr took another sip. 

+  
It took a while for Burr to die. Originally he thought he might be hanged after the illegal duel, but the charges against him got dropped eventually. He thought Hamilton's frantic believers or lovers or whoever with heroic sensation would murder him on the streets, but nobody did.  
He lived for another 32 years after Hamilton died. He thinks the only person who witnessed the 30 years between him and Hamilton all passed away except Eliza Schuyler. But he never bothered to visit her. She is an amazing woman, keeping Hamilton and her legacy alive, and actually making difference to this world.  
Meanwhile, what has he accomplished?  
Aaron Burr lost his daughter soon after Hamilton died. Theodosia, his star and sun, all he wanted was her to have a life he never had, and God took her too soon.  
Eventually, Burr reached the finish line, at least that's what he thought.  
He stood in front of the gate that separated hell and heaven, facing the judgmental day from all the people he knew who all had Hamilton in their lives.  
George Washington, John Laurens, Marquis Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, Angelica Schuyler, Maria Reynolds, Thomas Jefferson, Phillip Hamilton. 

John Laurens was Hamilton's comrade and his motivations.  
Angelica Schuyler was Hamilton's soulmate.  
Eliza Schuyler was Hamilton's wife and his love of all life.  
George Washington was Hamilton's mentor and the one who gave him everything.  
Lafayette and Mulligan, Hamilton's best friends and his supporters.  
Thomas Jefferson was Hamilton's political enemy but also they share same beliefs.  
Maria Reynolds was Hamilton's poisonous poppies.  
Phillip was Hamilton's sun and his tragedy.

What is Aaron Burr?

They stood together and looked down at him, judging him, scrutinizing him. 

[What do you think you are to Hamilton?] They asked together.  
Aaron Burr can't provide an answer. 

[You are nothing to him.]  
Aaron Burr can't deny. 

He might be his first friend, but their worlds never saved much space for each other.  
Hamilton's heart is too full to keep this nation and the people who truly loved him. Burr's heart is overwhelmed by his own desires and the denial that he kept for so many years. 

 

What am I really to you? Burr asked. But no one answered. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what I wrote, but man, I love Burr, he's such a disaster. 
> 
> Sorry for all the bad grammar I'm ESL :/ My friends were giving me so much shit about my grammar but I can't improve it since I don't need to write essays anymore (bless).  
> I'm actually planning a lawyer AU hamburr but it will probably in Chinese so I won't end up killing myself.  
> And also, why there's not much bottom burr lying around... I'm starving... 
> 
> I love Hamilton so much and I would always prefer him on top, it's kind of hard to explain but I think it's something about the relationship perception. I love to see Burr can't get what he wants, and his twisted love, and you know, these ship things that I fantasize :p
> 
> Anyway, I would love to say a big thank you to Szin, her animatic videos gave me all the inspirations.


End file.
